


Tom Riddle Plots Revenge

by PansyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gossip, One Shot, Other, Tom uses magic, Whispering, silent Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansyWeasley/pseuds/PansyWeasley
Summary: Tom Riddle listens as Dennis Bishop and Amy Benson insult him. He makes plans to show them just what he's capable of.





	Tom Riddle Plots Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
> 
> Animagus Training: (Task 1) Write about someone being mute.
> 
> WC: (359)

Tom Marvolo Riddle heard the whispers about him, but he didn't care. If anything, it encouraged him. He hated them a lot more than they disliked him, and he wasn't led by fear, either. The children and staff were scared little mice squeaking in the presence of a snake; the said snake was him, and he didn't fear anything.

The orphanage was a dump that he couldn't wait to walk away from. He knew that he would get free because he was too powerful to be held down for long.

"I've never heard him speak since he's been here," a boy called Dennis Bishop whispered to Amy Benson. Tom heard him clearly, which he knew was the boy's intention. He could feel Dennis glaring at him, but he didn't bother to turn his head. "What a weirdo."

"Did you hear about what he did to Billy Stubbs' rabbit?" Amy answered.

Tom rolled his eyes. He didn't need to look at her to see the fear in her eyes. She was a frightened little bunny herself.

"They should kick the sadistic mute out. We'd all be better off," Dennis said with conviction. Strong words for a stupid, chubby little rat, Tom thought with a smirk.

He wasn't a mute; he just took a vow of silence the day they placed him here with these low lives who were beneath him in every way. He didn't need words to use his extraordinary gifts anyway. As if to prove a point, he focused heavily on the glass of milk in front of him. The glass moved into the air slowly, making the children gathered around gasp as it made its way to Dennis. The fat lump looked on in open-mouthed horror as the glass lingered over his head and dropped down; the milk spilt all over him and Dennis jumped up with a gasp. "He did that! He's a freak!" he yelled, pointing at Tom.

Tom stood up and smiled at the boy. Without a word, he walked out of the room, vowing this was just the start. He'd show Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop that provoking him was a big mistake.


End file.
